Fixed Fate
by coolbeansxxBOOM
Summary: A newcomer arrives in Forks unaware of the coming changes to her new "life". Her fate had been set, but an unexpected encounter threatens to change that. However, when fate is fixed, it can't be altered. /And all your favorite characters are here too :D
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters. I wish I own them… I can pretend can't I?

My little authors note: um. Hi. This is my first fanfic. I'm generally a terrible writer, but I got this idea and decided to run with it. And I wasn't sure what to rate it, so I went with T just in case.

**Prologue**

Her sheer presence was enough to make me want to rip my face to pieces. Too many emotions to count rushed through my head. Hate, fear, intimidation, amazement, wonder, and infatuation were just a few. It was a difficult concept to grasp, but the most overpowering and terrifying emotion taking over was the "L" word. Love.

The little voice in the back of my mind told me, _rip her head off. Tear her apart limb from limb._ And I wanted to. Oh, how I wanted to. I almost wish I had. Because in that case, I wouldn't be going through this misery now. I _need_ to see her beautiful face again.

She was the most gorgeous being I have ever seen. And I've seen some pretty beautiful ladies in my lifetime. The problem is that there's always something keeping me from them.

In this case, it's my instinct to kill her.

But I can't kill something so… amazing. She has this radiant glow about her. I don't mean her pale skin faintly shimmering from the sun peeking slightly out from its cloud cover. An aura of unique beauty surrounds her. She has the general loveliness all her kind possess, but why is she so different? And why do I want to kill _myself_ for even thinking about killing her?

It doesn't matter. All I know is I _need_ to be with her. I don't care how, and don't know why, but I just need _her_.

--

another author's note:

heheh mysterioussss xD

please review? I'd like to know how my writing is so I know whether or not to continue.

But I'll probably continue it anyways whether people want me to or not.

Just because I'm a moron like that.

:D


	2. Unexpected Visitor

DISCLAIMERRRRR  
I will never own Twilight.  
Sorry.

**Bella's POV**

"Life is good Edward," I announced while sitting on the Cullens', I mean our couch with him.

"You use that term loosely. Are you forgetting what you are?"

"How could I forget what took me so long to finally become?" I glared at him. I'd never let him forget his prior stubbornness to the subject.

"Touché."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Did you seriously just say touché?"

"Of course dear."

I shrugged it off as I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the other room. Eavesdropping is a constant threat when living in a house full of vampires with supersonic hearing.

I unblocked the mental entrance into Emmett's mind to search for anything to help me prank him. Sounded like fun to me.

_Edward! Bella!_

I jumped. That would take some more getting used to.

Edward and I looked at each other and didn't have to read minds to guess what we were thinking.

Alice's familiar voice spoke once again through our minds from upstairs.

_Seems like we're about to have a visitor._

--

AUTHOR'S NOTEEEEEEEE:  
here's the next chapter!! yay.  
sorry its so short.  
enjoy my cliffhanger. :)


	3. Transformation

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer...**

Unless in some other language "Michelle" equals "Stephenie Meyer" I do not own Twilight.

**mini authors note:**

I'm aware that it may seem like I'm jumping around in the story a bit. I just want to let each character have their say. and explain a few things BEFORE I get back to the other parts of the story.

The rest of the prologue and chapter uno shall be explained in the NEXT chapter. stay tunedddd

**Transformation**

What happened to me? I sank to the ground and curled up in a ball, drowning in my own thoughts. These past few days had been the most painful part of my life, mentally and physically. It seemed like yesterday when I unwillingly left my home, friends, and extended family because my parents decided to move. Why did we have to go? I could be sitting at home right now watching a movie with my best friends. Instead I'm wandering through a forest alone, after enduring more pain than I thought was possible. I reached into my mind to replay the memories that were hard to believe had happened just a few days before.

_"Mom, are we there yet?"_

_"No honey, we aren't. And what kind of question is 'Are we there yet?' You're sixteen. Start acting like it," my mom scolded._

_I sighed, resisting the urge to make matters worse by arguing. Looking out the window to pass the time, I jumped as two gray blurs passed through the corner of my eyes._

_"How much longer do you think we have?" I asked, ignoring the blurs I had seen._

_"Don't worry, not too much longer 'till La Push. We're passing Forks now," Dad responded this time._

_"Great. We're passing a town named after a utensil," I muttered. I barely had time to process how close we were getting when the car jerked to a stop and my face smashed into the back of the driver's seat._

_"What was that?? Dad, I know you're not the best driver, but that was ridicul-" I was interrupted by the screams of my mother and father. I looked up in panic as two pairs of granite hands crashed through the windshield, each set grabbing a parent. My mother went first, pulled by the neck almost effortlessly through the now shattered window. Dad followed closely behind her, pulled by the other set of hands in the same manner._

_I was frozen. I could not move. Everything seemed to happen so fast, I felt like I would miss everything if I blinked. However, this was a sight I wouldn't have minded missing. _

_Two humanlike creatures with abnormally pale, granite-looking skin and red, erie eyes sunk their teeth into my parents' necks. The two people who had given me life just sixteen years ago were getting their very own lives sucked out of them. I watched in horror as the color faded out of their skin and the strange beings' red eyes brightened. _

_They seemed to be almost done with my parents before I noticed the constant, hysterical screaming coming from my mouth. It finally clicked that there was nothing that I could do for Mom or Dad, and that I was next. My slight common sense kicked in, and before I knew it I was running for my life. However, against my better judgment, I looked back. This caused me to trip over a small, unseen rock in front of me. From my new position on the ground, I saw two pairs of red eyes lock onto me. The owners of these eyes jumped off of the colorless corpses lying beneath them as I pulled myself back to my feet. I never knew I could run so fast, but it wasn't fast enough. Within a few seconds I was being circled by two gray blurs. I tried to escape them, but it was no use._

_"Please, please! Don't kill me!" My plead seemed to interest the blurs._

_The first blur stopped and spoke, "Aww, look Steve, our prey is begging!"_

_"Shall we put her out of her misery then?" The second one, Steve, responded._

_"Wait! What-" I sobbed, "What... are you?"_

_Steve and his friend laughed. "We're vampires, of course. Tell her Ben."_

_Ben continued, "Think about it, you child. Did you not just see us drink your precious parents' blood? We sucked them dry. There is not one ounce of blood left in either body, nor is there any life left. We are the living dead, and feed off the luscious blood of humans like you."_

_"Which brings us back to you. Your blood smells so delicious right now," this time Steve spoke._

_I shuddered at the thought of blood smelling delicious. I often fainted at the scent of blood, as it smells terrible. As I pondered this, the vampires discussed something between themselves and I slowly backed away._

_"You do the honors Steve," Ben had said. "You're thirstier today." They turned to face me, but by then I was already back to running._

_Their inhuman speed worked to their advantage once again, allowing them to catch up to me within seconds. A cold, hard body crashed into me, pulling me to the ground. I tried fighting back, but couldn't move under Steve's strong hold on me. Ben still circled us, but stopped suddenly for some reason. I could faintly hear him shouting in the background behind my fast heart beating loudly in my ears. He seemed to be yelling. "Stop! Steve, no! We have to go! I can smell their trails!" He rambled on, and I swore I heard the word "werewolves"._

_However, Ben's warnings were no use. Steve had already lost control. I held my breath, knowing that moment would be the last of my life. Steve's teeth broke the surface of the skin on my neck and I screamed at the top of my lungs in agony. Laying on the ground, writhing in pain, I barely noticed when Ben yanked Steve off of me. The two vampires turned into gray blurs again and ran off into the distance._

_I was now alone, wishing Steve had finished killing me._

Only, at the time, I hadn't known I was slowly dying.

The vampire venom had been steadily dispersing throughout my blood stream, changing everything about me. I think. I'm not sure how it works, but all I know is this. One, it was the most painful experience in the world. And two, I am now a vampire.

--

**AUTHORS NOTE-NESS**

OBVIOUSLY this is in the POV of a new character.

if my not-stating-the-POV-of-some-chapters is confusing, please say so in the review so I know what to change.

ALSO

this girl has no name right now, as you can tell.

partially because I wanted it to be all... mysterious (oooOOOoooo)

and partially because I haven't figured out a name for her.

I'm taking suggestions (:

ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

a special thanks goes to my BETA Mina :D


End file.
